Run Robin!
by BriannieBee64
Summary: In which Wonder Woman's revenge backfires, the team finds out where Robin learned to be a troll, Aqualad munches on seaweed snacks, and Aquaman actually seems cool.what is this tape? Why did it cause Martian Manhunter to melt into a puddle? Green Arrow finds out Red Arrow is strait, and Wally defends his friend and and Supes has a nervous breakdown. Attempted humor one-shot OCCness


Disclaimer/ Sadly I do not own anything…unless a couple of cartoons and some action figures count…And umm supernatural DVDs cus some of Roy's dialogue and all

This is just a silly one shot I thought up on the spot J So enjoy

Robin Run!

The Mountain was eerily quiet, which was strange. Most of the team was there (excluding a

Aqualad who ran off to grab some seaweed snacks) and all of the mentors were there too. But I guess I was sort of reasonable that everybody sat in silence, its not everyday the team witnessed the dynamic duo at the complete mercy of wonder woman while superman was close to a break down. "LEAVE BATMAN ALONE" he said shuddering. Superboy backed away slowly and Wonder Woman glared "never" she hissed.

Batman struggled with the ropes bounding him "this is like the beginning of every porno I've seen" Red arrow whispered. Everybody stared at him and he shrank into the couch "what?" Roy said defensively. Green arrow shook his head muttering under his breath something about thank God I thought he was fruity. "Filthy man!" Roy sat up suddenly interested in the scene before him "yup!" Roy confirmed, everybody stared. "I want something that can never be returned.." "Too late don't you think? I mean he already has Robin" Roy said. Artemis leaned forward and smacked him behind the head, "shhh."

Wonder Woman acted like she never heard him "I want your pride." And everybody was confused she had called the meeting saying that she had something important to discuss and so far all they had seen was well Roy summed it all with his crude side comments. She pointed at Robin "Do you remember these!" and his eyes widened while the Batman stiffened. "NO!" "How did you get those?" Robin said furiously turning to Batman "you said you BURNED them!" His voice raised a couple of pitches making superman and Superboy flinch. "Diana!"

"Oh please don't tell me you saved _them _" Robin groaned looking away in embarrassment, falling back he began to roll around "please say you didn't." Batman sighed "you never noticed them in the cave?" Wonder Woman smirked "I said no metas in Gotham." She shifted "Please don't!" Robin begged. "And these." The air in cave got awkward.

"Diana!" Batman shouted, and Robin peeked through his bangs "you did." He said feeling betrayed. Wonder Woman smirked dangling from index finger where a pair scaly green underwear, pixie boots in the other. "Gross she touched them." The flash said. "Wait!"

Everybody turned towards the direction of the speedsters and looked directly at KF "This is all Robin…"He said defending his friend "What about batman?" He shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, shrinking at batman's glare. "I'm Batman I have n-" "I've got this."

Every head turned, Martian Manhunter melted, all the mentors stared in morbid fascination. "Noooo" superman said and began to rock back and forth "lets be friends.." "You have one?" "She has one" The Flash said in awe. "Wait that's just a tape." Artemis said exasperated. The flash turned to her scandalized "its not just a tape." "I had them all DESTROYED!" Batman shouted struggling harder to get out of his ropes. "Not this one."

Batman glared furiously at the tape "What is it?" Miss Martian said in confusion. "The Tape Aquaman whispered. The team stared at it in fascination "what tape?" Together the justice league chorused "I am Blue."

"Why are you doing this to me Diana?" Batman pleaded, lowering his voice .It almost seemed poetic as if he were asking his lover why she was leaving. She narrowed her eyes looking very much the princess she was. Straitening her spine, throwing her shoulders back. "Because you thought you could win, because you were a man."

Everybody jumped when they heard the computer announcing Aqualad's arrival. "Win what?" They all turned to see him cradling a bag of seaweed snacks.. "win at game night." Everybody to look at batman. "Me being a man had noting to do with this! Me being Batman no-" "It still has Man." "Why here?" "ENOUGH!" She shouted just as he scrammed "you CHEATED!" Wonder woman waived the tape in his face, "Oh my Alfred " he said in despair rolling his head.

"I don't see anything." green arrow said disappointed, everybody felt the same. A cackle all of a sudden made them shudder. The blank screen flickered to show a wonder woman only in a towel, she stiffened. "Gods what is this!" TV Diana exclaimed in disgust at a pore strip for the nose, the camera zoomed to show all the gunk her nose had. The whole mountain stared in horror at the wonder woman on screen. Turning to the mirror she lifted an arm exposing a armpit. " I need to shave these." The TV went blank and then words appeared on the screen.

I GUESS YOU ARE NOT THAT BLESSED BY THE GODS PRINCESS -BATMAN

She turned slowly to face them, "Run Robin!" Batman said hurriedly. "Heh I guess we now know where Robin learned to be a troll…" "I don't get it" Superboy said suddenly "Why would she want to show us her hairy pits?" Every body face palmed.

The End

So how'd ya like it? Please review and if you were wondering I got inspired by a dove commercial.


End file.
